No más Ramen, Dobe
by Gintoki's girl
Summary: Naruto estaba enfermo y todos los indicios señalaban al plato favorito del Kitsune como el culpable. ¿Qué mas iba a hacer Sasuke? Pues prohibirle que lo comiera pero ¿Por qué los sintomas no disminuyen? ¿Qué tiene Naruto? SasuxNaru-Yaoi/Lemon


_**Ella es Mi Escritora**_

º

O

º

Naruto & Company son propiedad de Mr Kishimoto

WARNING-WARNING C3PO dice LEMON-LEMON

**Dedicado a mi Review número **

**100**

**; )**

**TokioGirl**

**Lo prometido es deuda**

**º**

**O**

**º**

"_**No más Ramen, Dobe."**_

Sasuke se despertó cuando la cama se sacudió levemente. Frunció el ceño irritado. Se lo había dicho, una y mil veces pero el Usurakantochi no lo escuchaba y se embotaba con esa misma comida cada vez que podía, y ahora su sueño sufría la idiotez de Naruto pues llevaba casi una semana sin dormir bien con esas levantadas nocturnas y corridas al baño. Molesto a más no poder miró la hora en el reloj de la mesita al lado de la cama.

"3:05"

Contando que dentro de tres horas tenían que partir a una misión, el Kitsune no estaba haciendo nada para que el Uchiha recuperase su buen humor.

Bien, si él no lo dejaba descansar apropiadamente se lo haría saber.

Y nada tenia que ver con que estaba preocupado por la salud del rubio.

Sasuke se levantó y fue directamente al baño donde se escuchaba al otro. Al llegar al umbral de la puerta lo encontró de rodillas expulsando todo lo que había en su estomago.

_Eres un Dobe, habló el Uchiha desde donde estaba._Te dije que de seguir comiendo esa porquería te haría mal._

El rubio no podia hablar, ocupado en su tarea por lo que solo atinaba a levantar el brazo y agitarlo hacia el morocho mientras lo apuntaba con el índice.

Sasuke sonrió de lado. Lo conocía al punto de saber lo que le estaba diciendo.

"No me digas Dobe, Teme. Y no es porquería, es ramen'dattebayo."

El pelinegro asió un paño y fue donde Uzumaki, agachándose a su lado para limpiarle el frío sudor de la frente.

_Levántate, Naruto._ Haciendo pasar uno de sus brazos por sobre el hombro lo llevó hasta la ducha donde le ayudo a entrar y a que se quitara los cortos con los que solía dormir. Prendió la lluvia que lo mojo por completo. Sasuke se metió también para sostenerlo pues el rubio parecía estar a punto de desmayarse, mientras le tendía el cepillo de dientes con la pasta. La piel al tacto estaba caliente._Tienes un aspecto horrible, _escupió enojado. Si lo escuchase eso no estaría pasando.

_Gracias´ttebayo, _dijo el Kitsune algo tembloroso enjuagándose la boca con el agua de la lluvia._Yo también te quiero._

_Naruto…_chasqueó la lengua. En verdad aquello ya no era algo con lo que sólo podía bromear_ Naruto tenemos que ir con Tsunade, ella te revisará y…_

_No es nada, Teme._Dijo más compuesto._Estoy bien, sólo que no debí comer ese quinto tazón, en realidad no tenia tanta hambre._

El rubio se peinó los cabellos con los dedos antes de salir de debajo del agua.

_Disculpa que no te deje dormir bien, creo que va a ser mejor que lo haga en la sala._

Sasuke se apresuró a apagar la ducha antes de ir tras el Usuratonkachi, a quien encontró al lado de la cama, agarrando del mueble una almohada con una sabana.

Sasuke se puso tras él acariciándole la columna.

_Kistune…primero me despiertas y ahora quieres dejarme solo._

Cuando el rubio se volvió, el Uchiha lo tomo del rostro, besándolo apasionadamente mientras lo empujaba hasta que lo tuvo acostado en la cama. Le quitó las bermudas que se había puesto antes de volver a colocarse encima.

_Teme…estás vestido, _dijo con urgencia el Dobe tironeando del pantalón que el pelinegro usaba a veces para dormir.

Con la escasa luz de los veladores, el Uchiha notó algo especial en Naruto. Desconocía el porqué pero ahora lo atraía mucho más que de costumbre. Se subió a la cama con la ropa puesta para arrodillarse entre las piernas del rubio, observándolo atentamente.

_Oye, Kitsune…_Tembló al sentir como Uzumaki le acariciaba el miembro por sobre la tela de la prenda que tenia puesta. Sasuke buscó el frasquito debajo de la almohada, echando una parte de su contenido en sus dedos para llevarlo a la entrada de su amante, introduciendo dos dedos a la vez, haciendo jadear al otro. _Naruto, estas…tan…_

El Uchiha acercó su torso al del rubio, metió su lengua en la boca de su amante, buscando la de éste, rodeándola con evasivas caricias para que el Kitsune atrapara la suya con sus labios y la succionara, tal y como no tardó en hacer, haciéndolo sentir un estremecimiento.

Un tercer dedo comenzó a preparar ese interior que lo contendría como tantas veces lo hizo antes.

Naruto interrumpió el beso, llevando sus labios al cuello del pelinegro, moviendo las caderas, contrarrestando el movimiento que hacían los dedos del Teme, haciéndolo jadear. Mientras mordisqueaba la piel del Uchiha, le dijo con tono urgente:

_Ya está, estoy listo._

Sasuke sacó sus dedos, guió la punta de su pene a ese caliente interior que cedió cuando empujó para llenarlo por completo, llevó su mano al miembro del rubio para masajearlo a medida que lo penetraba lentamente. Espasmos de placer lo recorrieron al ser recibido cada vez que se metía. Empujó contra su amante observando las fracciones de éste que se sostenía las piernas para abrirse más a él.

Cada día que pasaba lo deseaba más. Habían superado muchas dificultades pero finalmente estaban así, viviendo juntos.

Recorrió con su lengua el pecho del Kitsune, prodigando atenciones a sus pezones, mientras se introducía, sintiendo y viendo como el Usurakantochi se mecía al ritmo que le marcaba, jadeando de placer con sus dedos en su espalda, atrayéndolo más cerca, susurrando anhelante su nombre y unos "te amo".

El sudor perló la frente del pelinegro, cuya excitación aumentó estimulado fuertemente al ser tan conciente de Naruto y las reacciones que tenia al hacerle el amor.

Sus gemidos se mezclaron con las del rubio, que le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas, y con la respiración entrecortada empezó a pedirle que fuera más rápido.

_Naruto…_jadeó al sentir que le apretaba el miembro en esa ardiente parte que les daba goce a ambos.

Llevó sus manos a los glúteos del rubio para sostenerlo mientras aumentaba la rapidez del balanceo.

_Sasuke…ya…_

El Kitsune lo abrazó por los hombros, arqueándose y su cuerpo se tenso ante la llegada del clímax.

_Te amo, _susurró el Uchiha antes de perderse en las mareas del orgasmo, terminando al mismo tiempo que su amante y quedando los dos agotados pero satisfechos.

Si el Dobe no se preocupaba por su salud, ya lo haría él. Era su pareja y lo cuidaría a pesar de Naruto, y ni bien tuviera tiempo lo arrastraría al hospital. Pero ahora sólo quería dormir al lado del rubio, abrazándolo firmemente como siempre tenia la costumbre de estar hasta quedar profundamente dormido.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

La primera expresión en el rostro de Uzumaki fue sorpresa. Luego empezó a reír a carcajadas ante lo ridículo de la idea pero cuando vio que no cambiaba de opinión el entrecejo se arrugó, expresando su ira.

_ ¿Qué?_preguntó por segunda vez, sólo para asegurarse de que había escuchado bien.

_Me has oído._Dijo el Uchiha ambos sentados a la mesa a la hora del almuerzo.

Los ojos celestes miraron los platillos servidos para la comida y su boca se torció al no encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

Su boca se hizo una fina línea antes de pedir:

_Creo que no oí bien, repítelo'dattebayo._

_No mas ramen, Dobe._

_No comeré otra cosa que no sea ramen, _se enterqueció Uzumaki.

_Entonces morirás de inanición, _concluyó tranquilamente Sasuke mientras tomaba en mano los palitos y tras decir "itadakimasu" comenzó a degustar con ganas la comida.

No se inmutó cuando el Kitsune se puso de pie y salió del comedor. Ya sabía que no iba a ser fácil pero era por el bien de Naruto y no iba a darse por vencido.

Los pasos que se habían perdido en la distancia regresaron rápidamente para abalanzarse sobre el plato de la mesada y volver a levantarse, hablándole con la boca llena.

_ ¡Estaba horrible´dattebayo!_

Después, el rubio salió de allí, con la postura lo más digna que pudo hacer.

.ºoO0*0Ooº.

Ambos recibían las asignaciones para la misión que tendrían por la tarde cuando Naruto se desplomó al costado de Sasuke, quien lo sostuvo antes que diera contra el suelo.

Recuperándose de la sorpresa, Tsunade dispuso que se llevaran al Dobe para el hospital pero el Uchiha se negó a que alguien mas que él lo hiciera.

Una vez allí, se quedo en silencio contra la pared mientras Tsunade le realizaba una rigurosa inspección al rubio, quien no despertó todavía. Al terminas, se acercó a Sasuke.

_ ¿Ha sufrido desmayos antes?_

_No, _informó el pelinegro._Sólo se descompuso todas las noches, lo relacione con el ramen así que le prohibí que lo comiera, pero no ha mejorado y repite el mismo patrón desde hace dos días, no retiene nada de lo que come…Hokage, ¿Cree que sea algo relacionado con el Kyuubi?_

La gravedad en el rostro de la rubia lo afligió.

_Cuida de él, no tendrán ninguna misión hasta que descubramos que sucede._

_Es mi culpa ¿Verdad? Debí haber insistido cuando los primeros síntomas aparecieron…pero ahora de nada vale pensar en eso… maldición, lo hubiera traído a arrastras._

Tsunade vio como el Uchiha pasaba de ella y se sentaba en la cama donde reposaba Naruto, tomando su mano, con la preocupación marcada en su rostro.

De un suspiro salió, buscando los resultados del análisis sanguíneo del Uzumaki.

Ya debería saber que siempre era mejor prepararse para las malas noticias antes que para buenas.

.ºOo0*0oOº.

Sasuke volvía de comprar unos helados para el rubio cuando escuchó los gritos de Sakura saliendo de la habitación donde estaba Naruto.

_ ¡No te costó nada ¿verdad? No te quejes y sal ya._

El pelinegro entro y miró fríamente a la pelirrosada.

_Naruto esta convaleciente, no deberías gritar._

La chica se puso colorada y tras murmurar una disculpa salio del cuarto.

El rubio salió con un paquete en manos que arrojó a un costado de la cama y procedió a acostarse mirando con felicidad lo que el Uchiha traía entre manos.

_ ¡Helado´dattebayo! Gracias Teme._

Sasuke sonrió de lado para luego bajar la vista al paquete que Naruto había tirado descuidadamente en la cama. Lo asió y miró con atención la etiqueta del mismo. Arrugando el ceño, miró a su amante que comía con ganas el segundo helado, al parecer su estomago estaba mas tranquilo desde ese ultimo desmayo.

_Oye Dobe, ¿Qué significa esto?_

_Eso lo trajo Sakura´ttebayo, ¡Que tontería! ¡Mira que pensar que eso es posible!_el rubio comenzó a reír con ganas, esperando que el Uchiha se le uniera pero eso no estaba sucediendo ya que éste se hallaba muy ocupado extrayendo el contenido de la larga cajita, cotejando los resultados con las instrucciones del producto. _Teme… ¿Qué pasa?_

Unos ojos azabaches lo miraron con emoción, suavizando sus fracciones, observando al rubio con adoración.

_Naruto…_comenzó con emoción Sasuke pero fue interrumpido por Tsunade quien ingreso a las corridas a la habitación, agitando un papel y diciendo a los gritos.

_ ¡Felicidades, van a ser padres!_

_ ¿Ah?_Expreso Naruto sin entender nada.

_ ¡Estas embarazado!_exclamó extasiada la rubia emocionada hasta las lagrimas, mientras se abalanzaba sobre el ojicelestes.

La mente de Uzumaki quedo envuelta en una nube.

La confusión, la sorpresa y la emoción lo embargaron y sin entender mucho de nada, sólo pudo volver a repetir:

_ ¿Ah?_

_**.ºoO0FIN0Ooº.**_

Ok! XD mi primer y ultimo MPREG! XD

Espero que les haya gustado XD

Gracias a todos por haber leido hasta aquí.

Opiniones y caritas tristes o alegres, ya saben, dejen comentarios, siempre quiero saber de ustedes x)


End file.
